What it is
by Amberstar of Thunderclan
Summary: I stink at summaries, so just read.


Okay, I had an idea (fairly long ago) for a fanfiction series. It was about an OC that I made and worked on with a fellow fanfic writer, and it had a lot of flaws in it. So basically, the OC travles through time and space, meeting various characters across the fantasy multiverse (Such as Agents of Shield or Doctor Who).

The only problem was that we couldn't initate the who 'Time Traveling' part in a way that didn't seem ridiculous enough to turn people away from our fics. Because one thing that turns me away from a fic is random teleportation that has no scientific explanation, or an explanation within the realm of sci-fi.

However, this problem was solved after we watch Spy Kids: All The Time in The World. Yes, I said it; our grand solution came from a Spy Kids movie. The third and second Spy Kids movies looked like desparate moves on the movies companies part. The first movie was okay. But the fourth, just blew me away. It was the BEST movie in the Spy Kids series overall, and not just because it gave it the solution to our fanfic delema.

Our solution for the time travel problem in our fic was solved via Chronos Saphire. Okay, Let me give you a little bit of a fun down on how the series would work( If we decide to go on with it, that is): The main character is 10 years old, and has a twin brother. They are orphans living on the street and off the lands. The main character (We're thinking about calling her Emilia Rivers) was given a necklace by her mom, which happens to be the second Chronos Saphire, which was kept a secret by S.H.I.E.L.D. so that it couldn't be used for weapons perposes.

Now, the first fic would shift things around a bit in the matter of time line, so that by the time both siblings are 12 or 13, and they are living in Eureka in the year 2012. The first fic will be a The Hobbit crossover. Now, how would they travel back in time and meet fantasy beings? The solution: Doctor Who. More specifically, one of the most depressing episodes EVER! That's right: I'm talking about season 2:Doomsday part 2.

Now, during that episode, the void is weakened by all the cybermen and Daleks coming out of it from a different dimmention. So, supposedly, the chromos would have a violent reaction to all the "Void Stuff" around it. It would fling both Emilia, and her brother( Because he has had the most contact with the chronos, other than Emilia, because they stick together constantly) into another dimension.

For the return trip, well… we'll probably come up with something random and stupid, like the Arkenstone being a Chronos saphire or something. The second book would take place during Thor: The Dark World.

There, they would fall into one of those portal things, save Loki by accident(Doesn't that always happen? :) ), and then help them save the world by using their experience with the game Portal 2. And in the process, drop a pie onto Loki's head. I'm sorry, I just have to.

After their "Clever work" with the portals, it turn out that an OSS talent agent spots them, and suggests them to the OSS director as new junior agents. Then, It's pretty much a cliff hangar at that point.

Next comes the fic were the siblings will be sent to Eureka, Oregon so that they can guard the Chronos. Because of the EM shield, or barrier thingy( Whatever they call it in the show) and the fact that Eureka isn't on a map (Because it's a secret, and it's mentioned in an episode), it is the perfect place for the chronos to hide.

Also, because it's a town for genueses, Emelia and her brother will have certain qualities from the beginning of the series, such as the fact that Emilia will be able to hack, Zane Donovan style (also a bit like Skye, from Agents of Shield), and the way her brother is so learned in the ways of geolology and meteorology.

From there ,we might , just maybe, we MIGHT take it into the Mass Effect universe. That game series is perfectly set in a way that we can have the characters time travel there and back again(he, he, Hobbit reference) via a possible ancestory with Commander Shepard, Kaiden, or Ashly. Basically, one of the three previously mentioned characters would be a blood relative with Emilia, and they would have inherited the chronos, therefore, Emilia would be able to travel to the older, futury version of the chromos with her newer 21st century version. So basically… tmey-wimey, wibbly-wobbly…stuff…

However, to do that would involve several Doctor Who/ Mass Effect crossovers (3, at a minimum) and several TARDIS malfunctions, all ending with a very much bad idea of a time travel experiment involving Eureka, Chronos Saphires, sudden appearances via time travel, and random references involving The Legend of Zelda.

The series would end with some kind of epic invasion of Earth (NOT the Reapers; I want to try something from the Doctor Who universe, because lets face it; Reapers can't chase you down a hallway, or creep up on you from behind, unless you're in space. But then again, they don't have hallways in space) and then it would finnaly come to a conclusion with the destruction of—Hold on, wait a minute!? I'm not telling you! Because then if we do make the fic, It would give away the end of the series.

Anyway, I just wanted to tell people, and see what they think. I would definatly take a long time to write the whole series, perhaps even years. We jus have to decide if it's worth the time or not. And we really don't know that much about Mass Effect, except that it would be very usefull in terms of adding to the edventer of the series.

We haven't actually played the game; we've only watched other people play it, and that was a long time ago. So we'd have to take some extra time with playing the games( Uggggggg, I hate FPS games! I want some Zelda puzzles…), and that would lead to a serious slowing of the fic writing process. So there is a chance we might go on and write this, but it's not very high. If I don't feel like doing this fic, then I'll give it to my fellow fic writer, and let her decide on wheather or not to let somebody else adopt the ideas.

However, If she does let somebody adopt this fic series, we would prefer that whoever adopts it keep the names that we choose. My friend has a profile on Fanfiction, her name Is Jayfeatheris Awesome. Contact her if you have any questions, and read her fics a little, because she's a great writer, even though she hasn't been able to update as often as she'd like.


End file.
